Holiday
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Au, postchip Spike, Holiday story that becomes something more. Centers around JoyceSpike relationship of the nonromantic kind. Penname used to be Lupus Acerbus


Holiday

Brought to you by Childe of Darkness

Rating: T

Summary: AU, post-chip Spike, Holiday fiction that becomes something more.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Not Mine, I'm Just Borrowing snatches Spike and hides him under my bed

Prologue

Spike shifted uncomfortably and hissed in agitation when the welts on his back connected harshly with the rim of the tub. He swore that one of them broke open again as he tried to find a comfortable position in the small space he was granted. "You'd think being British an' all, you'd at least be able to tie me up some place more comfortable!" He said loudly.

"Shut up Spike." Came Giles' smooth reply. "And being British doesn't mean I am more hospitable than others." Spike shrugged his shoulders although he knew Giles' couldn't see him and winced as the chains made a horrid clanking sound against the side of the tub. "I said be quiet in there."

"Sorry Rupes." Spike called, though he was smirking and far from sorry. "Turn the telly on!" He heard a click and the television in the living room clicked on. Spike scowled. "I meant in here you daft sod!"

"Sorry Spike, can't hear you." Spike wrinkled his nose as the television was turned up louder. He could dimly hear the Watcher fall onto his couch and could imagine the man sighing, taking off his glasses and wiping them, then putting them back on.

"There's a story that my daddy tells religiously. Like clockwork every time he sees an opening. In a conversation about the way things used to be." Spike began to sing softly. "Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door. But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor. Hanging onto every word. Man, the things I heard."

"Spike!" Spike paused, then resumed singing in a louder voice.

" It was harder times and longer days. Five miles to school, uphill both ways. We were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor. 'Course that was back before the war. Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair. Flying F-15's through hostile air. He went down but they missed me by a hair. He'd always stop right there and say…"

"Enough!"

"No Rupes, that's not how it goes!" Spike said with a smirk. " That's something to be proud of. That's a life you can hang your hat on. That's a chin held high as tears fall down. A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out. Like a small town flag a flyin'. Or a new born baby cryin'. In the arms of the woman that you love. That's something to be proud of!"

"Spike!" Spike smirked at a red-faced Giles, who was now standing in the doorway. "Enough, I'm trying to watch my show!"

"So? Enlighten me to why I care." Giles paused. "Cuz I don't mate. And why should I what with the way you been treatin' me." Spike hummed and smirked at the tick developing in Giles' forehead.

"If I turn the telly on in here, will you shut up?" Spike nodded and stopped humming. Giles stalked over to the TV and switched it on. Spike smirked victoriously and Giles stalked out.

"I win." Spike said to empty air, and settled down to watch country music videos.

Joyce Summers glared down at her daughter as what she'd said sank in. "You have Spike chained in Rupert's bath tub." Buffy nodded. "Whatever for? Doesn't he have that chip in his head?"

"Mom, he can still light a match and throw it into our houses." Buffy grumbled. "And he can hire demons to kill us. He's still too dangerous." Joyce shook her head and sighed. "What do you want me to do? Let him go?"

"It would be a start." Joyce grumbled. "Buffy, he's a nice young man when given the chance." Buffy shot her a look. "I let him in, and I make him cocoa. He was polite and really upset over his first breakup. I can't imagine how he feels now."

"He's a vampire, he doesn't fell." Joyce stiffened and her hands moved to her hips. She gave her daughter a stern look.

"Buffy, if vampire's can't feel then why do they cry out when you hurt them? Why do they run when they discover who you are? They are semi-living beings Buffy." Buffy shrugged. "Honestly, if you need to think of them as animals."

"Animals are nicer."

"Okay. So you'd rather have a lion loose in the city…."

"No! I didn't mean it like that. And why a lion?" Joyce shook her head.

"Think Buffy. If you compare a lion's behavior to a vampire's, then you'll be set." Buffy blinked. "Lions kill to eat, right? Without eating the meat – raw I might add – it would die. Same goes for a vampire. It needs blood to survive and, like animals, if they're brought up in a certain way…people are their food."

"I get it now. I never thought of it that way." Joyce smiled.

"Now think of Spike as a lion. If vampires are as violent as an enraged lion should be, then why is Spike calmly letting you chain him up? Why isn't he fighting you tooth and nail to get out of his 'muzzle'?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Buffy held up her hands. "And you're right. I'm not going to like vampires or anything but I will be nicer to Spike, as long as he's nice to me." Joyce nodded and strode over to the hall table, picking up her keys. "Where are you going?"

"To get Spike. He has to be lonely, and it's almost Christmas." Buffy sighed.

"But if you use the lion theory, there are also lone lions." Buffy grumbled. Joyce chuckled but Buffy said no more as she left the house and headed to the car.

TBC

Here's a new fic! I hope everyone likes it, and again I'm sorry for owning a crappy computer that enjoys breaking down. I'll be updating fairly regularly depending on homework and my work schedule. (I have to work Saturday from 10 to 6…..grrrrrrr……)

Like the new pen name? Anyone?


End file.
